HARRY POTTER AND THE WILL OF THE FORCE
by Ultimate Zoid Warrior X
Summary: WARNING POST OOTP AU! harry has been haveing strang dreams of far off places and people and he recives a gift that will change his life forever. rr first HP fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Will of the Force  
By UZX  
Yes I am back (upload problems)  
  
Chapter 1 Back into and out of Isolation  
  
(AN: this story takes place from Harry's POV.)  
  
I steeped threw the bearer of Platform 9and ¾ and back into muggle London. I had felt horrible ever scene that day in the department of mysteries. I just kept seeing my god father fall threw that veil over and over. I know it is wrong to dwell on the past but I can't shake it. Well I didn't know it was tell a week ago.  
  
I had pretty much kept my self-locked up in my bedroom. Working on the mountainous pile given to me by my Professors. And doing calastinics. I worked out in my room because it kind of helps keep me from dreaming. Tell one night I fell asleep in front of my potion's essay.  
  
I found my self in a dry arid desert place. A middle aged man stood before me. Dispite the sweltering heat coming from the WAIT A SECOND TWO SUNS. I thought to my self. "AH mister potter I am glad to see you have finally fallen asleep." Said the man dressed in black. "What do you mean were am I what do you want?" I said. "I will get to that in a minute. But first my name is Luke Skywalker. I summoned your subconscious form here by using the force. Time is frozen here so we can take our time walk with me." Said the man called Luke.  
  
So I started to fallow him and walk beside him. When he said "Harry answer me a question have you ever had a period of heightened ability or do you have abnormal reflexes." I answered "Well I did used to be a seeker. You have to have good reflexes and fast reaction times to be effective." "Ah good. Now harry listen two me when you wake up you will find a metal box the password in e-juta. Once you open it don't' mess with the parts inside it you will know what to do when the time comes. Once you do keep the box under you bed and what for the next full moon." Luke said as the dream started to go blurry and I awoke felling a strange calm sensation. I did check for the box under my bed and it was there.  
  
The rest of the day went on pretty uneventful. I made breakfast for my aunt uncle and whale also known as Dudley. Tell I saw the moon chart in two weeks there would be a full moon. I remembered my dream vividly. None of this made scene. I was confused when I went backup to my room. And once again I fell asleep and had another weird dream. It was a dream very vivid it was a young man putting together a strange cylindrical object. He hooked wires together and places them on to these strange glowing crystals. And placed them all into the silencer. And fused it shut with a fusion rod. That's when I woke up.  
  
"Boy we are going out do not burn the house down." Said my uncle. "Yes sir." I said as they walked out the door. I herd the car doors shut. And then it hit me the parts the man had put together looked like the one in the box. I dove to the ground and garbed the box from under my bed. I said the password and it opened it took out each part and placed them on my desk. I looked of at the strange glowing crystals then back to the box. I looked back in the box and saw a note. It said...  
  
Keep it with you at all times.  
  
I sat the note down and thought and remembered how the young man put together the strange object. Then slowly I started the construction. I connected wires crossed them attached them and then finally celled them all in a metal tube with a button down it's spine. "Finished." I said my face covered in sweat from concentration.  
  
I held it in my hands I stood up and pushed the button and with a loud snap hiss a almost white/blue blade appeared out the top of it. It startled me and hedwig hooted with surprise. As I held it in my hands a strange warm felling one I had not felt for a long time filled me. It was a felling of immense joy and happiness. "Wonder if it cuts I said as a peace of parchment fell from my desk. I slashed at it and it connected with it. And with a quick zapping sound it split into two ends and the area were it was cut burst into flames. I quickly put them out before any thing was burnt.  
  
After that did as the letter told me to. I kept it with me at all times. A week passed and my birthday was to fall on the next full moon. Plus that was the day I was supposed to wait for something. It was later on that evening when a taping sounded on my window. It was an owl. I opened the window and let it in. It landed on my bed and held out its leg. I untied it from its leg and it flew off.  
  
I tide the scroll. And read the letter it was from Ron and Hermione,  
  
Hello Harry how are the muggels treating you? They better mind or moody will show up on the doorstep and you know how he is. Well we are going to  
be in the ally on the day of your birthday we will pick you up at 12:00  
sharp the muggle way. Weather they like it or not!  
  
Ron  
  
Hey Harry how has your summer going hopefully you have been working on you ouclumency. It is vital that you keep Voldemort out of your head. But I  
am here at the burrow with Ron just arrived my parents had to go to a  
dental convention. Like  
  
Ron said we will pick you up at 12:00 sharp I got my license so you will be  
in safe hands. Hope you are doing well  
  
Hermione  
  
PS like my owl.  
  
I read the separate notes and chuckled at the thought of what moody would do to his aunt and uncle. I took out a peace of parchment and began a letter to the both of them.  
  
Hey Ron Hermione. My summer had gone OK yes I have ben working on my oclumency and have been keeping contact with the order. Could you possibly  
pick me up alittle earlier like now. Oh you should have heard what my uncle said after his talk with Moody. It was hilarious but I can't repeat  
the words he used let's just say it would make a sailor turn red in the  
face.  
Nice owl you got Hermione just a little impatient.  
  
Harry  
  
I finished my letter and tied it to Hedwigs leg and sent her off out the window. The rest of the week went on as normal as possible. And soon enough the doorbell rang to some how dudly managed to make it to the door before me. He opened it and Hermione was standing infront of it. She had on a pair of faded jeans and a blue T-shirt. And a Halfback vest. "She looked over the top of Dudly's head and saw me and said "Hi Harry." I said behind Dudly' "Hi Hermione." "Harry is you trunk?" she asked. "OH NO we didn't tell you we are staying in London tell we are going back to Hogwarts." She said. "Dudly close your mouth and move." I said. He did and she steeped in side and I ran up stairs. And clipped the scilendar to my belt and was easily concealed by my over sized blanket of a shirt. And I soon herd her pop in to the room to help with the trunk together we got it down and into her car trunk. "Thanks I said. I got into the back seat and she got in and started the car and drove off. Ron was siting in the back and said. "Sorry Hermione I would have gone in to get him but they literally hate my guts." He said "It's OK Ron you should have scene Harry's cousin when he opened the door." She said. "He looked like a cod out of water." I finished for her. The ride was fairly uneventful several things of conversation came up the news Talk of some new adons at school. And quidich. I felt down tell Hermione reminded me I would get to play this year.  
  
"Yes!" I yelled truly happy for the first time in a few days. We continued to walk up the ally making our way to greengots. When suddenly.  
  
Mean while. Pov shift only temporary.  
  
Some ware three hours out of earth's atmosphere. With a bang a small craft fell out of hyperspace. "OK a6d7 our we on target?" a young man asked his astromech droid in the back of the modified star fighter. When three more ships burst out right behind them and several beeps and warning lights flashed and the little droid wailed with surprise. "OH know you I thought I lost you guy at the end of the core system. Well I guess they are really trying to stop me." He said and paused. "Well I guess I will have to fix that won't I." He said again as earth came into view. He dialed the internal compansator to 25% just enough to read the Gs.  
  
He opened the wings of the XJ class X-wing. And sent it tumbling into a snaproal. The three headhunters following her came in after. He proceeded to put them threw a series of tight turns loops and roles. When he pulled a quick cobra using the repulsor lifts to sling shot and dialing up the throttle. He shot back past them the Gs pushing against them. He brought it back around and opened up with quad fire and took out a headhunter. All this seemed to do was tic off the other two. He started to take hits and got caught in a pincer attack and his shields were gone. He took acouple more hits. And was sent down into the planets atmosphere. On and on he went tumbling down tell he got control and saw he was about to touch down right infront of a large white building.  
  
(Back to Harry's POV.)  
  
A strange ship was sent plummeting out of the sky heading right for them. "MOVE!" I yelled and we ducked inside the closest shop as the massive craft came skidding down and stooped infront of the steps of greengots. We all pulled our wands and held there I almost longed to use the cylinder but did not. We saw two more land and the cockpits opened an two of the men in craft got out and pulled strange looking guns. They started to walk towards the downed craft not caring about the many people crowding the area and running in panic. When the hatch on the downed craft was blown off and young man only about five years older than I jumped do up and out. He wore a tan tunic and pants with dark brown boots over them. And a dark brown cloak as well. His hair was short by most standards. There was a loud snap hiss and a bright white blue blade appeared. He landed behind the downed craft.  
  
I could here them talking but He had a cylinder like me. But this man was nothing like me. He was afraid of nothing. He held no grudge evev thow these guys must be after him and shot him down. He looked peaceful but also powerful. He looked as thow they might have picked the wrong fight to day. "You jedi are all like cockroaches you just don't die and when you do ten more show up." Said on of the men with guns. The man said nothing but began to circle them. And then with out any warning he jumped and high atleast twenty-five feet and landed right between them. With two quick nearly invisible swings the guns were split and two as were their hands. But there was no blood.  
  
It was about then the order and the ministry showed up. But with all threats neutralized. He turned back to his ship and a little robot poped out and clicked a whirred. A6 the ion drive is leaking. I have to seal it." He said and opened a hatch and took out a tool bag. He threw it on the ground and levitated a toll over to his side. When a member of the order walked up and tried to touch the man he waved his hand in the air and he turned away. It was no long afterward he finished. "There is nothing to see here go about your business." With another wave of the hand most people walked away except for some of the order members and some ministry people. "I am afraid that your attempted at legemencey will not help you against us." I herd dumbledore say.  
  
He walked up with to the man and did some talking what they said I do not know. But they both walked off together and dumbledor told Ron Hermione and me to follow him. So we did and he led us into a room of the pub and sat down in a chair in the room.  
  
Well what do you think I did this on the fly. So don't worry it will get better if you want me to continue it review but know flames please criticism apreacheated. 


	2. Chapter 2 Gale Turant

HARRY POTTER AND THE WILL OF THE FORCE  
BY UZX  
  
CHAPTER 2 MY DESTINEY.  
  
"Now mister..." Dumbledore trailed off. "Truant, my name is Gale truant." Said the strangely dressed man. "Yes mister truant I believe that this just might be the people you seek they are very adept in the magical arts. And have faced death several times and won." Said our headmaster. "Yes I can sense it they are all strong in the force but there is something else a different wave length it was be this so call magic." "Just the same as with you sir." He said to Dumbledor. Then he turned to us and said. "I am Jedi Master Gale Truant. I have traveled far from my home and have seen many things but never have I sensed a power so strong as with you three. But you yes you." He said pointing at me. "I have never seen such a strong presence as you." He finished. I couldn't help but notice the fact that he felt so powerful and strong but didn't boast about his own strength. We stayed silent for a minute then Ron found his voice. "Sir what is that clipped to your belt?" he asked pointing the metallic cylinder. "This is a light saber the weapon of choice of the Jedi. It is perhaps the oldest weapon that is still widely used by our kind. It requires skill and knowledge of the force." He fished as he unclipped it and with out me even noticing I also withdrew mine. He looked alittle taken aback but recovered quickly. "I see that you have acquired your own light saber good then that is one less we will have to build. Turn it on." He said to me. I did as I was told I pushed the button and with a snap hiss the blade appeared. "Yes young mister potter. You did receive the package sent to me witch I sent to you." Dumbldore said. "Yes but it doesn't have a training mode." Said Gale. Well Dumbledore this just confirms it these three are the ones." Said Gale. "Well then if you would all touch this portkey we will take you to the school. And Master Truant your ship will be replicated and the parts requested are being developed from the ones you have. And we will begin adding the proper ajeustmens so that they function on school grounds." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Thank you dumbledore" he said and clipped his light saber on and I put mine away as well. We all went over to the peace of paper in dumbledore hands and we all touched it and with a jerk we were transported to the castle. We came to a halt outside the castle doors. "I hate Port keys!" I said. "Yeah I hear ya." Ron said. "Now you three please tell me how to get to the Hangers and armory." Said Gale. "What?" We all said. Hogwarts doesn't have any of that I thought. That is when Professor McGonagall came out. "Please follow me." She said. And we all followed. We walked over passed the star case. And down a newly built corridor. "Wait this corridor is solid metal," Hermione said as our feat clanged down the hall. We stopped at a dead end and the floor went down. When the lift stopped every one but McGonagall got off. Gale turned around and said thank you. We walked down the metallic corridor and we reached the first door. Gale pushed the button on the side and the door slid open. We walked in and saw a room filled with different guns and light sabers.  
  
Gale walked over to the light sabers and tossed one to Ron and Hermione. Here are your training sabers. When you are hit by it the hit body part goes numb. He then tossed one to me. "You start your training right now you start by learning the basics of your sword style. Then we will move into your basic deflection exercises along with daily meditation and then sparing. After that we will head for a force heavy evrioment. After that we will start to fly Star Fighters." He finished." He garbed two more light sabers and signaled for us to follow. We walked across the hall and into a white room. "What do you mean our own style." Ron said referring to what he had said earlier. "Well every jedi had there own unique style no one fights the same and well it is sort of like that jedi's trade mark. Well I will show you." He said.  
  
That' all for now. Oh and just for some courious readers this story is set in the new jedi order era. (Read those books they are great.) And I know this is short but I need to get this up while I can. So I will try to update the story again soon. 


	3. Training begins

Harry Potter and the will of the force.  
Chapter 3  
Training begins.  
  
He turned and a mirror image appeared and clicked on a light saber. Gale took a martial arts stance and started to slowly shift his weight from side to side. The mirror image charged him and took a slash with the light saber. Gale blocked the blow by pushing his arms aside. Then he came around on a roundhouse kick. And the mirror image jumped back. They did this for awhile then the mirror image tried to ram it's light saber threw gale and then Gale fully tapped into the force you could just feel it. He leaped into the air at least forty feet high. And he came down in a swan dive. Two light sabers flew into his hand and the mirror image pulled a second as well and with a lpontainious snap hiss the blades appeared and collided we all shut our eyes. When we opened them again we saw gale perfectly balance on the light sabers and the mirror image with two and holding him. The image pushed him up and they started to throw volleys at each other. Vicious sires of thrusts parry's and slashes. Then Gale took a leap passed the mirror image and sprung off the wall and with two vertical slashes he cut the image to peaces.  
  
"That is my style. Now you will start out with the basics of saber ship. "First I want you all to activate your sabers." He said. I pushed the button on my light saber and it activated. Ron and Hermione all did as well. "That is good now do you notice something different from in other swords and weapons?" he asked us. "The blade it's not heavy the only wait is in the handle." Hermione said and she shifted the saber from the left two the right. "Exactly very observant of you. You see a light saber is just a solid beam of energy. It can cut threw all most any thing and in the right hands can be used as an effective weapon. But the way of the jedi is to try to avoid the use of this weapon. You are to only to use this weapon in self-defense. Never to strike first only when you are put in mortal danger. You must always remember that a true jedi only fights as his last option. You can never act in hate anger rage or fear. You must fear no see not and do not for that is the way to the dark side and we have lost many great jedi to the dark side. You can not feel hate anger fear and angst. You can not lust you must live by the code or be corrupted by the dark side of the force. You must start to live by the code. And now take it and master it." He finished. "Now line up and I will teach you the basic strikes." He said and we did. We started to learn several thrusts' slashes and parries.  
  
We did this for a long time then he waved his hand for us to stop. We did and held our blades at an angel. "Now you will learn how to tell were the blade is." He said and three floating spheres came and put them selves in front of each of use. "On my make try to deflect the bolts shot at you." He said and I readied my self. "Begin!" He said and the spheres began to circle zigzag and spin. And randomly fire shots at us. We were getting shot to pieces. After each shot the area we were hit in stung and went numb. Gale stopped us after about fifteen minutes and said. "As you can see using a light saber is harder than you would think. Now it is growing late and time runs short now we will begin and end each day with a ten mile run and calestienic program. So every one follow me." He said. Ron Hermione and I all looked at each other in shock. But we followed. We walked up to the top of the astronomy tower and stood there. The sun was setting and the sky was turned crimson and the moon was peaking over the top of the forest. "Follow me!" Gale said as he took off at a run. We ran after but were considerably slower with our body totally numb and I hurt all over. I was determined to not fall behind and make Gale wait on us. The others must have felt the same way. Cause we were all running at full blast and digging to keep up.  
  
We reached the stairs and gale was down a level when I reached the first step. And started to run down them about half way down I tripped and tumbled sown the stares but rolled with it back up to my feet. I was just in front of Hermione and Ron was close behind her. I really hurt now and I could taste blood in my mouth I must have busted my lip when I fell. We ran down the floors and then out of the castle and threw the grounds. And around the forest and then threw to hogsmead and around the entire town and back. We stopped at the oak doors of the castle. We were all breathing hard and our sides ached with moltibule steches we had made it. Ron walked over to the side and retched and we looked away. Professor Mcgonagal was waiting on us. After Ron finished and joined us she said. "I forgot to tell you the password to get to the common room the password is Grifindor is king." She said and smiled on of her rare smiles. "Well it seems that you three had quite a work out." She said and walked off. "To me my young adepts." Gale said. "Now listen this was just a taste of what is to come but trust me you will come to like it." He said "Oh Harry" he tossed me a squeeze tube of something. "What is it?" I said a little dumb founded "Bacta the inter galactic cure all. We use it to treat every thing from basic cuts and bruises to desises." He said and told us to go and get cleaned up and get some rest they would pick up early tomorrow. As we walked I opened the tube. And smelt it. It smelt sweet. I squeezed some onto my finger and applied it to my cut and winced I burnt and tasted like something a cow would put out in a pasture.  
  
Were just to tiered to even laugh at it. We were hot tiered numb and exaughted. We went different ways and got cleaned up and met back up at the entrance to the common room "...Grifindor is king." Hermione mumbled and we trudged in to the common room and passed out in the chars and couches and I slepted the best I had in a long time. But it was way to soon that we were woken up by gale he shook each of us awake and handed us a pair of clothes. "What are these for?" Ron asked looking at the new set of cloths put in front of him. They are for you to train in. It was a pair of off white pants and a deep blue tunic. And a brown cloak. "This is the traditional dress of the jedi. Eventually you will get to ware what you like but all learners dress like this tell they have finished training." He said. At our feet there were a pair of boots. He awoke hermione and gave her clothes to her and she went up stairs to change. We changed to and cloped our sabers onto our belts. "Wow these things are comfortable." I said. Hermione came down and joined us we left the common room and went and ate breakfast.  
  
After a quick meal we went and did our morning pt. Then we went back to the traing room. "Now last time the remotes beat you but this time don't let your eyes decive you." He said handing us a bandana. Tie these around your eyes and try to fell the pressence the remote sends in the force." He said and we did. We activated our sabers.  
  
Well that's all for now sorry that it is still short but I just felt like I needed to up date. Thatnks for the reviews. 


	4. Taraining and more Training

Harry Potter and the Will of the Force  
Chapter four  
Training and more Training.  
  
(AN: hey guys Sorry about the spelling mistakes last time. I will try to do better this time and please R/R Guess I better restate the disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars the new Jedi Order. JKR and Scholastic own Harry Potter and George Lucas and Del ray publishing own Star Wars The new Jedi Order. Oh yeah one of my reviews had the actual jedi code but Luke doesn't now the entire code know one dose so what Gale said is what the new jedi have learned in the first few years of the jedi academy.)  
  
The Remotes danced around the three of use. I started to panic until gale said. "Stay calm trust your feelings." He said and I straitened my self. And started to take long deep and calming breaths. I could fell the remotes move around us. And I felt a strong presence from Ron and Hermione. I homed in on the remote closest to me. It fired and I moved my blade and blocked it. It fired six time more each one deflected. I continued to not let it sting me. Felt a rely strong presence coming from gale. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Watching us takes and master what he taught us. He soon stopped us.  
  
"Good job now for practice against multiple enemies." He said and another set of three remotes came and moved in front of us "You can take off your blindfolds now." He said. "Just remember your eyes can ether device you or aid you. You must decide." He said and started the remotes. This times two to each of us. They danced and weaveed in between one another. Randomly firing I was able to deflect the first three each remote made but then I would deflect one and get hit by the other. Got to be faster I thought to my self the others were having the same general problem. I was getting excited I had to calm down or I wouldn't be able to stop any thing. So I stoped moving and calmed my self-down. Then I fell in to it I don't even remember moving it became like a big blur every thing was going slow. I was able to stop all the attacks. Then the exercise ended. I was drenched in even more sweet. And I was breathing very hard. "Good job Harry you were able to fall into the control of the force and you even used the beginnings of a force power. You entered a force trance were your reflexes and other abilities shoot threw the roof." He said. And then I knew what the euphoria was it was the force. "Now for some more practical training." He said and we left the whole room. And went down the hall to the hanger. Once we entered we saw a lot of what looked like airplanes that would not fly some didn't even have wings. "These are as you guessed star fighters these are all commonly used by the new republic. But I have also got several imperial ships and some heavy cruisers but If you want to learn about Star ships go to the center of the hanger and pull up any ship you would like to study. But you can do that on your own time first lets go and take a look at the...X-Wing's." He said with a grin. We followed him over to the a ship that was long and slender and right now there was at least twenty and I think that this was just a training hanger. It was long and slender held on and what looked like a walking trash can. (Astromech driod.) And right in front of us sat what looked like motion simulators. "If you would all take a seat in one of the simulator pods we will go over the controls of the X-Wing." He said and we did as we were told.  
  
He broke down every part of the ship from the sublight engines to the repulsor lifts and the weapons. And most importantly the internal compainsator a device that produces artificiail gravity or lack of there of. As we broke down every component of the ship we also noticed a device call the hyper drive. An engine capable of matching the speed of light. And we quickly learned how to astrogate. (The ability to plot a course to travel threw hyperspace if this is done wrong you hit a gravity well or some other astronomical anomaly.) We also learned the combat systems of this ship. It is armed with four heavy laser canons fire linked to fire all at once or two at a time or in single shots. It also boasts two proton torpedo launchers each containing ten torpedoes that are fier linked together to create devastating attacks on large targets.  
  
Days past and we learned how to fly and learn all of the terminology used in the new republic. Along with our training in the ways of the force we also started to pick up on how to use the force to aid us in doing different things. Such as piloting and using them it in combat. We also learned the different types of ships we pilot and study about the galaxy's history from the fall of the old republic to the rise of the new republic. Plus the daily meditation and the pt it was all pretty hectic. And I noticed that the exaughtion kept away my constant nightmares and I had a dreamless sleep.  
  
This kept up then we started to train solely on the Force and the X- wing I guess this is the craft the jedi use. One day we were running another combat simulation. "Contact five marks at three five. Looks like Eyeballs." Ron came over the COM system as the same happened on my screen. "Form up on my wing we hit them hard and scatter go double front. (Setting the shields to full front.)" I said adjusting the angle of my shields the display screen show two sets of green bars front of the ship and none around the rest. "Roger Bravo leader." Hermione said. Then we were on them the mean looking tie interceptors roaring their ion engines at full speed. "Holly shit we are going head to head" I heard Ron say. Quoting is favorite muggle movie Top Gun. I rolled my eyes and said "full throttle on my mark. Three, two, one mark." I said jamming the throttle to full "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO!" The R2 unit on my ship let out as the ship gave a lurch and sped up. "Hey take it easy!" Flashed the on the astromech COM screen. The ties shot at us I shot back and so did Ron and Hermione. I managed to hit one and sent him flying off course and into the black cold of space. "Break!" I said and I pulled into a loop and Ron and hermione veered off to the left and right. There was four left Ron and Hermione had wounded two. So there was two healthy and two hurt. "Balance shields" I said and adjusted my shields. I came around and an eyeball came into my view. And I tried to get a good bead on it. But he was a fair pilot. I fired and blew off his left solar array. (The wing of a tie fighter.) (AN: I know I know too much about this I GM the role playing game and Read the NJO books. If any one wants to play seriously in the city of Canton TX and is attending Canton High school give me an email at Nascarhakcashete.com and you will need a set of D20 dice.) It quickly blew up and sent derbies out into space. I went on to only get hit twice witch only dented my shields and got another kill. Hermione got two and Ron managed to get a kill but sustained moderate damage "Get the stabilizer back on line." I heard Ron tell the R2 unit on his ship. As he struggled to get his ship to fly in a straight line. Then every thing went off line.  
  
"Well done every one. Ron you are two predictable. You don't move enough your shields can only take so much then you are naked and venerable." He said. "Yes master." Ron said bowing his head. Good now I think that your head master is wanting a word with you. So you may go meet me here for evening pt at 9:00 on the dot." He said dismissing us to go see Dumbledor. We left the new area of the school and went to his office the gargoyle had already moved and the staircase was turning. We went and got on it and rode it up to his office. I knocked on the door and entered. "You wanted to see us Head master." I said as we stood in the middle of the room. "Yes Harry I summoned you to give you your first mission it seems that some out of planet beans have been hunting young master Turant. And he thinks that it would be a good Idea for you three to tag along and help him end this conflict before innocent wizards and muggles are hurt or even killed. So as of today you three are no longer able to stay here you all and mister Turant will be leaving possibly heading off planet. The assigns are set to arrive in our solar system in three days time so you will attempt an intercept. Now if you do not want to face these dangers You are not obligated to do so this is your final chance to back out if you leave my office with your new sabers you will have to leave. And as you know the term starts in to night and I suspect you will leave as the train arrives and acording to the plan you will fly right over the first years in the boats." He said with a smirk and out three light sabers in front of us on his desk. "The choice is yours." He said. "Professor you are wrong to say that we are not obligated because we have been obligated to this path ever sense we were born it is our duty to follow our master to the very end." I said and picked up my saber I noticed that it is the same one I built. Ron and Hermione also picked up there's and we left the office without another word but as I left the room I could have sworn that I heard Dumbledor murmur "May the Force be with your." We left and it was about nine so we went back to the hanger to find gale meditating. When we arrived he got up and showed us to the X-wings. "OK you guys this is it the real thing this is not a simulation if your shields get low get yourselves out. You got that?" He asked "Good and us he asked we all nodded Now get suited up he said pointing to the right. We walked over and threw the door into the changing rooms. There was only one changing room so Hermione took her flight suit and went down a few rows of lockers to change. I pulled off my boots and started to change and I saw Ron Gulp. "What's the matter?" I asked finishing pulling the sleeve up my arm and zipping the suite up. "Well I am a horrible pilot I don't stand a chance." He said looking rather white. He had not realized this meant always flying. "The only reason you get hit is because you are not very confident in your abilities. It's just like quidich when you are not being watched you do great you got to realize you are a great pilot. Just don't second guess your self go with the flow." I told him and he finally fished getting reedy. I put on the survile kit and took a helmet from my locker. It had the republic crest on it super imposed by an imprint of the hogwarts crest. Hermione came back ready to go. Ron garbed his helmet and we went back to see gale dressed just like us. We each climbed into an X-Wing and gale detached the fuel cables and the electric cords. He disconnected his and got in and we lifted off the air ant turned around took in our landing skis and lifted off into the night sky we flew close to the ground then the lake. We saw the boats and quickly passed them and the we pulled up and out of the planet's atmosphere. And away from the gravitational pull we set a hyperspace course and went into light speed we were forces back into our seats from the speed. And we were off on our first mission  
  
AN: Once again please excuse my spelling it comes from having discrafia a type of dyslexia. But hey I try. Sorry if any of this confuses you if you have questions don't use my account email use this address. Nascarhakcashete.com or if you want to play the role playing game and please any reader let me no what you think. Criticism appreciated. 


	5. Space Trash

Harry Potter and the will of the Force

_Space Trash_

I looked out of my cockpit and saw the stars literally bluer into long streaks of light. "OK you guys flight lesson one keep it simple stupid. When you fly nothing fancy just keep it simple. So right now let the droids take over and enter a trance just sleep" he said and shut off his radio. "Well I guess we better do as he dose he dose have more experience than us." I said and fell into a trance as well and soon Ron and Hermione must have done the same thing because it was all quiet except for the hum of the hyper drive. And the ocashional chirp from my droid. And for the first time in a long time I felt truly at peace with my self I felt as thow I was back at Hogwarts. I liked it here in the cockpit of a star fighter. As I went deeper I felt my body slow down. I could fell the presences from Gale, Hermione, and Ron. Each was fairly strong due to the close proximity. And then I was completely gone.

When I came two there was a sudden jerking and I was thrown out of my trance. "OW! what just happened?" I heard Ron say. He must of this head on the hard steel cockpit windshield. "I am completely shut down. Restarting all systems give me a minute to get back on line." I heard him say." "Me to!" Hermione said, "Looks like we came across a gravity well and the auto shut off was activated but our course was safe." Gale said also shut down. By now I was already powering my ship up. "This makes know sense. I have traveled this route several times and never once have I been sent into auto shut off." He said as the sub light engines on his ship roared to life. Then we all got back on line. But as soon as we did...

It all just broke loose. We were suddenly being atacked by ships that came from no where. It looked to be about eight to ten of them for now. "Form up and go to attack speed." I heard gale say. We did and we came around on them. "Lock your S-foils into attack position. And set shields double front." He said and I did as I was told "Howell runners out hear but that is way to long for there range the closest planet is at least fifty parsecs." He added I guess I either forgot or we didn't get that. All right you guys this is it the real thing don't think trust your instances." He said. The howl runners opened up on us. The fire was intense and they meant business. I picked one out and opened up on it. I tore threw it's weak shields and it quickly blew up in a massive fireball that went out as soon as it started as the oxygen was tore out of it. We started out OK but we were soon over run by the howl runners. "My shields are down shit!" I heard Ron say as he was sent into a spin and was ejected off course. "NO RON!" I yelled as he disapered from view. It wasn't long before it happened to Hermione then it happened two me my internal compensate got hit right in the middle of a snap roll and I blacked out when some thing blew and I remember felling a sharp pain and then nothing.

When I came too I was floating in a tank with an oxygen mask strapped two me. I felt as thow I had been re stared renewed. Then the tank drained and it opened. I took off the mask and steeped out of the tank and fell on my face. "Hey take it easy their son you've been slipping in and out of consciousness for weeks now. Take it easy." I heard a man's voice say. He then steeped into the light and I looked at him. He looked to be in his mid sixty's with red leathery skin. Long white hair and mustash and a kind look about him. "Where am I?" I stuttered finding it hard to talk with my mouth as dry as it was. "You are on the space colony of Zlpherion. Near the zilpher asteroid belt. This place is a place for the spice miners and low lives that don't want to be seen. "And you my friend are lucky to be alive. You took quite a nasty crash some of the local salvage guys found you in the cockpit of a crashed X-Wing. You were bleeding but it had clotted and that is pretty much how you survived." He said and then it hit me the battle Ron, Hermione, and Gale." How they were all probably dead and that I was strained here on a space station. With out much knowledge of were I was or much less how I was going to get back to earth with out the tracer on my X-Wing it would be impossible for me to get back to earth much less Hogwarts.

"I brought you some new close and your belongings." He said and set them down on a bench and walked out. I looked at the new cloths and on top of them was my belt with my light saber and my survival gear there was a pack of cigarettes and a Zipo with a pheionex emblazoned on it. "For got I had these." I said to my self. I normally don't smoke unless I want to be intimidating or need to calm down. I put on the pants and light blue shirt. And pulled the vest on as well. And I put on my belt. And placed my cigarettes in the inner pocket of the vest and walked out of the door it slid open and I steeped threw and into the next room."

The old man was waiting there. "So I guess you could need a name." He said looking at me with a strange look. I looked for your records but I found nothing on your DNA." He said. "Well then that would be because I am not from any republic planet in the data base. I come from a planet deep from wild space. And my name is Harry Potter." I said walking over to him and shaking his hand. It was hard and callused. "Well Harry my name is Zeberon Carrel. I will enter you into the data basses in case you ever need further medical attention I just need a blood sample and then you are free to go and you are welcome to stay here if you want." He said and held out a pad. I placed my thumb on it and felt a little prick and then I removed it. "I am sorry I can't pay you I haven't got a credit to my name. But if I can ever repay you let me know." I said felling kind of bad because he helped me and saved my life. "It's OK but here take this here is five hundred credits. Take them and try to get your self on you feet and find a way of this hunk of junk." He said handing me a chip. "Thank you." I said. "And if I was you I would keep that light saber hidden the jedi aren't welcome here especially in the lower levels." He said. "Thanks again I will keep that in mind." I said and I unclipped. My light saber and put it in side my vest. And then I walked out of the door. And into the city streets it was very crowded and speeders ran threw the sky and on the ground. And a lot of people walked threw the city streets. I just blended in with the crowd I pulled out a cigarette and my lighter and put it in my mouth and lit it. Taking a drag and exhaling the smoke. It tasted good. I continued to walk along just casually taking a puff every now and then. I saw an old man flagging me down. I walked over to him taking another puff. "You wanted me for something. "Yes you have no weapon every one need's at least a good blaster or slug thrower." He said pulling open a panel in the wall that held many guns. "Yes I carry the best guns on this station. But now that the new upgraded out back has came out nobody wants one of my guns." He said. "Here I will make you a deal any slug thrower you want for fifty credits. All the clips for it twenty credits. And all the slugs I have for it thirty credits. And a holster for twenty-five credits. And this pack for free." He said showing me all of the stuff he was offering. I thought about it for a while and decided that it was a good deal and I couldn't use a light saber here so I bought it and sat down and loaded the ten clips and the one already in the gun. I attached the holster to my belt and placed the beefy gun in it. It had a fairly long handle and a long berale and had a seven round .50 caliber clip in it. And was painted a bright chrome color. And it had a laser pointer on the side of the gun.

I finished my cigarette and dropped it on the ground. Thinking about a way to make money. I saw the cantina and thought that maybe I could make money inside of there or find somebody looking for some one to hirer cause I have to get at least twenty thousand creds to get off the rock with a used ship. I walked in and the doors moved out of my way. I steeped in and walked threw a room were people were playing a card game with quite a few credits thrown down on the table. Gambling wasn't my bag. So I left the room and walked into the main bar. When I noticed a strange Allen girl being harassed by a bunch of thugs two humans and three different aliens. I heard one of them say "Come on now little head tailed freak dance for us." In rather slurred speech. Then she went and shot off in some languish I didn't understand and when one of them went to slap her I got in the way. "Come on now fellows there has to be a better way to solve this than beating up poor defenseless girls now." I said catching the man's hand as he went for her. "Get out of my way. This bitch deserves it!" He said clearly drunk. He reeked of alcohol. Then he pulled a blaster. As he reached for it I motioned for the girl to run for cover as I went for my slug thrower. I heard the bar tender yelling "NO GUNS NO GUNS!" As he ducked behind the bar. The people also ducted. The man got his blaster out first and fired and I fell to the ground to evade and at the same time fired one into the mans chest. He looked stunned and fell over in a pool of his own blood. His friends went for there guns two and I rolled over two a table and turned it over facing them for some cover. His buds then began to shoot at me. And the air stunk with the smell of blaster residue and was charged with the particles fired from each one. I popped up and fired and hit one. He stumbled I shot again he fell. Then I heard a scream from be hind me. I turned to see the alien girl there holding her arm apparently she got shot in the arm. I turned back around and fired two more shots dropping one of the aliens then again I shot and the other human dropped. My clip was empty and the table was about to fall apart. Then I got a bright idea. I hit the eject button and slammed in a new clip. He had to change the power packs on his blaster. I dived out from the table and shot twice dropping him instantly.

I stood up and dusted my self off. And put up my gun and walked over two the girl who got me into this. "Are you OK?" I asked hoping she could speak basic. "Yes, and thank you." She said wincing. Here let me take a look at that wound you got there." I said and she moved her arm. It was just a scratch but the skin around it was charred black from the intense heat. It looked kind of strange her blue skin then black and red and then more black. I took out my survival kit and put some bacta on the cut and then put a bandage over it. "Thanks My name is Dia Nilim." She said. Standing up. "Well I guess that means I am out of the swoop race." She said with a sigh. "Swoop race?" I said looking confused. "You mean you don't even know what swoop racing is were the hell are you from?" She said in a sarcastic voice. "You see that is just the thing. I am from a previously undiscovered planet called earth." I said. "We don't have the same technology as you have. We don't have star fighters or hyper drives or blasters or advanced medical tech. But I was took in as a study and learned a bit about the galaxy and that there is intelligent life obviously." I said. She looked at me as if I was lying. "You sure you didn't hurt your self?" she asked unbelieving me. "Look I am Harry Potter and I don't have the slightest clue as to what you are? I mean I haven't rely met many alien's and I just lost a bunch of friends in a dog fight." I said. "Well then let me fell you in you are in the worst place a new comer to the galaxy could ever be this place isn't very friendly to new comers especially jedi. Ever since a couple of force adepts came threw here caused three kinds of hell and put several hundred in the infirmary. Now as for me I am a twilek My home world is Ryloth a small planet in the mid rim. I am fourteen standard years and am looking for a way off this dump." She said with a shrug of here shoulders "Well that makes two of us." I said "Hey you look like a racer. How would you like a chance at some fast creds?" she said looking at me from head to foot. And I got to look her over she stood about my hight had blue skin and had two tails sprouting from the back of her head. Witch fell to rest around her head. "I would like that if it meant getting off this hunk of space trash." With that we left the bar and went down to the swoop track

We walked in the main office and saw the place was lined with people and simulators and several people were behind counter and several swoop bikes were parked in the middle of the place. We walked up to them and noticed a sign that said in basic "To the winner of the race." "Wow those are the new ZX-1259's they are based from designs dating back to the old republic and are incredibly fast." She said. "Now come on let's go tell them that you are racing for me." She said pushing me over to the counter. "So Dia didn't think that you would show." The man at the counter said. "I almost didn't if it hadn't been for this you man hear but I can't race." She said "Why not?" the man asked. "Well I got shot in the arm and the g's would take me down couldn't hang and I would get my self killed." "So I got him to run for me." She said clapping me on the back. "Shut up and tell us when the race is." She said. "It's at high noon track B" he said. "Now as a new racer I will need a print from you give me your thumb." He said holding out a data pad." I pressed my thumb on it and lifted it up after the light passed twice." "Thank you for your cooperation." He said. Then we left. "Well let's head down to the hanger and let you get a couple practice runs in before the race. She said walking off. I followed and I was really starting to get nervous. "So Dia how did you wind up on this junk pile in the first place?" I asked taking out another cigarette. "Well if you want to know my parents fled from my home world Ryloth when I was a new born. You see my old man was a gambler and my mom was extremely loyal to him even thow our budget was all ways tight. But that is beside the point. We came here because we had to and this aint the best place to grow up. What is that in your mouth?" she asked as I let the cigarette. "Hugh this?" This I said before taking a puff. "Yeah what the hell are you some kind of death stick user?" she asked looking at me like I was crazy. "No nothing like that this is a plant grown on my planet tobacco you dry it and smoke it. Kind of like a death stick but just not as lethal." I said exhaling any remaining smoke. "What ever just so you can drive." She said and we continued down to the track.

When we arrived I saw a huge stadium looked like a muggle baseball dome. Inside you could here the roar of engines and the air was full of Ion particles. "Sounds like the little guys are out there. Well let's go. We walked in and went down to the hanger and she pulled me over to her bike. It was mean looking and the paint had several faded spots in it. "She might not look like much but she will get it done." She said. She motioned for me to get on and I sat down on it and it fit me like a glove. "Hey you look like a natural." Now come here and look at the lay out." She said and led me over to a balcony the track was a large road type course with vertical and loping twisting sections "You stay on the track by electromagnetic runners threw hear you rely cant pass it's near impossible you might hit a repulsor boost but you might loose the pull. So I say don't do it unless you have a death wish." She said. Then a voice came over the intercom and said. "Will all pro level racer please go to the starting gates." "Darn that means that you wont get a practice run you have to race." She said pushing me over to the bike and then breaking down the controls real fast and then we moved it to the starting line.

Hey that is all for now

Once again I apologize for any unseen spelling errors if any one thinks that they could put with my horrible grammar they could be my beta reader send me a email a OK. Thank you for the reviews and sorry I haven't updated I have been busy with my schools marching band who just won the Texas AAA state marching band Compton. So I haven't been able to update lately


	6. Race Time

(AN) Hey I apologize for my lack of up dating I have been to busy with school and band for my own good so I am willing to continue this story. But I really need a Beta Reader to help with my spelling and grammar I probably just misspelled half of the words here. So If you would like to. Send me an email at Thank you and may the force be with you.

Harry Potter and the Will of the Force.

Chapter Six

Race Time

We began moving the bike out on to the track there was nine other racers each of a different race. The announcer was jabbering off in some other language then it said, "The replacement driver Harry Potter." I did as some of the other drivers did and waved to the large crowd. Dia smiled and then said, "Hey come on now and focus." Putting a helmet on my head I climbed on and the a pat for good luck she walked off. I fired the bike and it slowly came to life. And waited for the race to start.

"Now here to start the race the most powerful man in zelpherion Ian Ramloft!" The announcer said with great enthusiasm as a man steeped out onto a balcony. He was a slightly past middle aged and was graying at the temples but when he held out his hand the stadium got quiet except for the sound of the swoop bikes. "To the racers good luck! And May the Force be With You!" He said dropping his had signaling the star of the race. I jammed the accelerator back all the way and shot off from the middle of the second row. And powered threw the first turn. And up the straightway passing the eight-place rider. I swear I must have looked like an insane person out on the track. Because I felt a maniacs grin spread across my face. B the time I finished the first lap I was in fifth 'one down two to go' I thought as I started pulling in the fourth place man. Coming out of a turn I pulled up on the inside. He swung the bike over and hit my side. I swerved a little bit. He did it again "Hey man keep it clean!" I yelled he only laughed and went after me again. But this time I was ready I hit the breaks and he went past me and into the wall. 'Loser' I thought as I went past. We came up a hill and the back down I could see third place up ahead I got down into the tuck a little deeper and turned the accelerator even more and started to real him in going into a loop. On the way down I hit the boosters and got in the draft behind him. In a turn I pulled out and slingshoted around him. By the end of the second lap I was in second and had caught the first place rider. Then after the loop I got up along side him and he threw a punch at me but thankfully missed. "Hey man no fair." I said ducking another fist. "There are know rules so It is fair." He said throwing another punch my way. "Well if there is know rules." I said as we came over the last hill he air higher than me so I jumped off of my bike and swung up underneath his and kicked him off and landed on mine again and crossed the finish line. "Potter win Potter wins!" I stooped my bike and got and Dia ran up and nearly tackled me. "You did it!" She said gleefully. "Take a bow." She said and I did towards the crowd. The Ian Ramloft steeped out onto the track holding a trophy. "Congratulations Mr. Potter and Miss Nilim. You take the Prize." He said handing us the trophy. Then two swoop bikes came out and parked in front of us. "To the winner of the race." Ramloft said gesturing to the two bikes. Then he handed us the prize money a hundred thousand credits. Then he quickly departed we soon followed suit.

We left the track on the new bikes and rode down to the cantina I paid the bar keep for the mess earlier and we sat down at a table when we were approached by a little boy. "Your Harry Potter aren't you?" He asked looking at me with admiration. "Yes I am can I help you?" I asked nicely. "Can I have your print?" He said holding up a disk. I placed my thumb on it and then lifted it and a hologram of me showed up. He said his thank you and then said he wanted to be a racer like me one day. "That's a great dream to have" I said then he walked away. We then went and bought a ship so I could go and try to find out what happened to my friends and master gale. She still didn't know that I am a Jedi padawan. As we walked out of the star port we heard a explosion. It came from the direction of Zeberons home. We hopped on our swoops and rocketed away towards the growing pillar of flame. Upon arrival My worst fears were realized Zeberon laded their in the road dead shot between the eyes with a blaster his home set ablaze. "Who did this?" I asked more to myself than any body else. "This has the mark of Ramloft and his boys all over it. He runs this place with a iron fist. He controls every thing from the law to the underworld. Then a emergency bulletin "Attention all citizens of Zillpherion we have a murder In our midst. It was Ramloft His name is Harry Potter and he looks like this. Then a picture of me came up along with my physical description. He is wanted for the murder of four of my personal guard and Local salvage yard owner Zeberon Carnel. He is armed and dangerous and is allegedly a forceuser. And was last seen with his accomplice Dia Nilim. Then a picture of her came up with her physical description as well. If you have any information on this please report to the police department. Thank you. Then it ended. "We have to get off planet." Dia said in a slight panic. "Yeah we do but…Do you know were Zeberons salvage yard is?" I asked turning to look at her. She nodded her head yes. "Well can you take me there. I need something out of my ship. She nodded again her voice had failed we got on the swoops and headed off at high speed for Zeberons salvage yard.

Upon arrival I told her to wait while I hopped the fence and ran threw the yard tell I found my downed X-Wing. Then I rummaged threw the cockpit and founded it the ships box that sends and receives identification signals I could hook this up to the holonet and track the signals give by Ron, Hermione, And Gale. Then I joined her and we made tracks for the hanger so we could get out of here. And then the Preverbal "shit" hit the fan. Law enforcement cloud cars came down and strafed us with their blaster cannons. We swerved in and out of traffic so they couldn't keep that up we then roared into the star port the now ground speeders were hot on our tails we pealed into the hanger and up the open cargo doors "Get in the turret we are going to have company. I told her heading for the controls. She started up the ladder to the top turret. I sat in the seat and quickly went threw preflight and startup then powered out of the bay only to be caught by the tractor beam. "Were caught in a tractor beam. Can you hit it with the turret. I said over the radio." I heard a blaster go off and then a Scream I ran from the cockpit and then was confronted by a wounded Dia and Ian Ramloft holding the smoking blaster witch he tossed aside when he saw me. "Hello Jedi you are a resourceful one aren't you?" He said with a evil grin on his face. "Why! Why Ramloft why would you do this to her she is only 14." I said trying to keep a hold on my temper. "Why because she allied herself with the likes of you." He said laughing maniacally "I will destroy every last one of your pathetic kind." He said His eyes narrowing on me. "All ways preaching about how a jedi should be selfless and humble." "Ha lies the entire lot of it!" He said increasing in anger then I felt it his presence in the force and it was rather strong. Then he produced a light saber and activated it and the red beam shot out of the hilt with a snap hiss. "I WILL RID THE GALAXY OF SCUM LIKE YOU AND THE BLACK SUN SYNDICT WILL RULE SUPREME!" he said as I drew and activated my own saber. Thankfully the corridor was wide enough for us to swing with out slicing the ship into molten bits "Hold the tractor beam." I hear Ramloft order over a com-link. Then he charged me and swung low I parried the swing and struck back up high with my own strike. He blocked. "Very good Jedi very good. Now Try to keep Up." He said and then launched a array of slashes and thrusts. I blocked and then came back at him and we did this for some time neither of us gaining any ground. He laughed again "Very good. You have been taught well with the saber but how are you in the force. He threw his palm out and a wave of air hit me and sent me flying back into the wall. My vision blurred and I could taste blood in my mouth. I spited out the blood from my cut tongue. And check and got back up on my feet. Only to have him do it again but this time I countered with my own pushed but I was already to hurt to keep it up I lost and this time when I hit the was I didn't get back I blacked out.

(AN) That all for now folks like I said earlier If you would like to beta read for me give me a email a thanks and if you haven't already go see revenge of the sith it is great. Thank you will update again soon

next chapter. The Trial of Harry Potter.


End file.
